The Chaser
The Chaser is the secondary antagonist of Slender: The Arrival. During the chapter "Into The Abyss" she serves as a brainwashed Proxy who relentlessly chases Lauren before pouncing on her and brutally beating them to death. At the end of the chapter "The Arrival" she is revealed to be the alter-ego of Kate, Lauren's best friend and to-be murderer. History Canon ''Slender: The Eight Pages'' Kate is the (albeit unseen) player controlled character in Slender: The Eight Pages. According to Slender: The Arrival Kate and her friend CR had a habit of going into the forest frequently as children, flashlight in hand (thus why the player starts with the flashlight in the beginning of the game). They would spook themselves on purpose for fun. According to one of the notes, at some point he got lost in the dark, hearing Kate screaming. He eventually got lost and wound up at Kate's house, where she was sitting in the living room. CR tried to get her attention, but failed to do so, and went home. From Kate's perspective, she was chased around the forest by Slender Man as she found notes on various landmarks. ''Slender: The Arrival'' In Slender: The Arrival, Kate is attacked at her home by the Slender Man and attempts to lock the house before hiding in her room and jumping out the window. When her friend Lauren visits the house she hears Kate scream and goes to Oakside Park to investigate her whereabouts. When Lauren escapes Slender Man and reaches the Kullman Mines she discovers a brainwashed proxy called The Chaser (who is later revealed to be Kate), who hunts her down alongside Slender Man while Lauren activates six generators to power up the mine's only elevator. Lauren eventually powers the elevator and leaves Kate trapped in the mines. After Lauren wakes up after being knocked out by Charlie Matheson Jr. (another Proxy). When Charlie disappears Lauren hears Kate's cries and finds her in the corner of the burnt down Matheson House. When Lauren get close, Kate suddenly turns into The Chaser and presumably beats Lauren to death. Non-Canon ''The Chaser Kate, as well as her Chaser persona, are both slated to return as the primary antagonist of a titular spin-off. The game features a brand new, original storyline that centers on a newly-hired employee of the Kullman Mining Facility who is tasked with restoring the power inside the mine ahead of its grand reopening. Gallery Images Chase her.jpg|A full body shot of Proxy Kate. Fatlips.jpg|Kate before her wicked transformation. Katethehuman.png|Kate a few seconds before killing Lauren. Videos Slender The Eight Pages - 8 8 Pages Collected NO COMMENTARY Slender The Arrival - Walkthrough Gameplay Full Game Creepypasta - Kate the Chaser Voice Trivia *Kate was originally mistaken to be Jeff the Killer. This is because the Slender Man and Jeff are usually compared to each other and Jeff's attire is similar to Kate's (white, blood stained hoodie, black pants, pale face). *Kate is also very similar to the Hunter, a villainous mutant/zombie from ''Left 4 Dead. Both are antagonists who wear hoodies and attack their enemies by pouncing on them before ripping them to pieces. *Her physical appearance as the Chaser is partially inspired by Kayako Saeki. Navigation Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Video Game Villains Category:Female Category:Tragic Category:Murderer Category:Mute Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Slenderverse Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Successful Category:Pawns Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Paranoid Category:Homicidal Category:The Heavy Category:Mentally Ill Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Minion Category:Mutated Category:Scapegoat Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Amoral Category:Insecure